dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Marian/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Skilled Marksman: Cross is shown to be skilled with his gun-like Innocence in all of its forms and can fire his gun rapidly, to the point where a Level Four Akuma couldn't see more than one shot out of six.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Pages 94-96 Scientist: Before becoming an Exorcist, Cross was a renowned scientist.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 145, Page 106 Sorcery: Cross is noted to be quite skilled and well-versed in magic, able to use spells. With these spells, he has been seen binding Skull sorcery, disguising himself as a Skull, transporting people from one location to another, and binding the Innocence of a deceased Exorcist, Maria, to himself, allowing him to use her Anti-Akuma Weapon. The incantations Cross has been seen usingD.Gray-Man-Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 51 are the same as the ones Skulls have been seen using,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 19 though the final command ("Take Effect, Bind" in Cross' case and "System Conversion, Arise" in the Skull's case) seems to change the intent of the spell. Akuma Modification: It is revealed by Bookman that Cross has the unique ability to convert Akuma, making them work under his orders.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 154 The method of this conversion however is unknown, and converted Akuma who slip out of Cross' control and back under the Earl's influence automatically self-destruct, destroying their soul. Innocence Judgment (断罪者 (ジャジメント), Jajimento): This equipment-type Innocence takes the form of a large caliber autorevolver. Cross was able to fire several bullets in rapid succession, often emptying his rounds in a split-second. A symbol in form of a cross can be seen wherever these bullets hit (even on barriers). It was later revealed the Judgement no longer recognized Cross as its wielder. *'Bullets of Condemnation': These bullets do not stop until they have hit their target, even if they are embedded in something else along the way.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 129, Page 11 * Arrow Of Original Sin (原罪の矢, Genzai no ya): Forms the shape of a demon-like bow around Judgment as a cross symbol appears in front of it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 84 * Sin Annihilation Level: Cross can temporarily boost his synchronization rate with Judgment to increase the damage dealt with his attacks. He is seen using the "Triple Damage" level against Lulu Bell.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 94 Grave of Maria (聖母ノ柩 (グレイヴ・オブ・マリア), Gureivu obu Maria): This parasitic-type Innocence doesn't belong to General Cross himself, but to Maria, an Exorcist with a parasite type Innocence. It has been remarked by Allen that Cross is able to use magic to control Maria's corpse during a fight therefore allowing him to also use her Innocence. It takes the form of a large, flattened coffin wrapped with a long chain. When the chain is removed, the coffin opens to reveal a beautiful woman in a fancy dress with a large bow tied over her eyes, which makes it slightly reminiscent of a butterfly. This 'woman' is in fact the corpse of Maria. Lavi has pointed out that Cross Marian's use of the "Grave of Maria" anti-Akuma weapon is unorthodox and forbidden.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 181 *'Magdala Curtain' (聖母ノ加護 (マグダラ・カーテン), Magudara kāten), Maria uses her song to create illusions that can conceal the presence of others.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 179 *'Carte Garde' (脳傀儡 (カルテ・ ガルテ), Karute garute) which allows her (or Cross) to control the person's movements by affecting the brains of both humans and Akuma.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 130, Page 34D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 84 References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers